


From Dawn to Dusk

by Riascelia



Series: From Dawn To Dusk [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alone, Betrayal, Blushing, Demonic Possession, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fucked Up, Insecurity, Karma - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Suicide Attempt, bad trying to be good, fk its called platinum blonde i think, i swear it'll be a lot of fluff, right more happy things, shameless flirting, trust me but dont, underage or not i can't really tell she seems pretty mature, white hair because idk sephiroth had it and he seemed cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riascelia/pseuds/Riascelia
Summary: In an undeveloped region somewhere off to the side of the pokemon world but closer to Alola(don't worry about geography cause idk), a cruise ship is caught in a storm, forcing one of its passengers to abandon ship. Wounded and tired of running, she will be forced to come to terms with her past or face a lifetime of suffering. Dusk fortunately, after running through a dark forest all night, finds a pokemon center to rest in but what lies in store for the poor girl in this new region.





	1. The Storm of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> hot damn i just marathoned pkmn moon and nintendo got me to fall in love with both my character and lillie(awk) so fk u miyamoto jk yr my fav and idek if you worked on sun and moon. well long story short i always choose a female, except for red cause bamf, and name em dusk so heres my damn character but since i don't want to take away any of the other characters and i want them to be unique yadda yadda here they are and they have issues and i had to spice them up a bit. i got plenty more to write so expect more chapters byebye
> 
> also im bad at pkmn battles and dusk has more then 6 pokemon so shoot me

The automatic doors dinged as I stumbled inside the bright Pokémon center. I realize how tight I was gripping my bag strap and I let it go slack, falling to the ground in a soaked puddle. I lean against the back of a chair and slide to the ground. I’m so damn tired. This country, nation, island or whatever you call it is insane. A thunderclap lights the sky bright yellow before returning to the black void. The storm shudders clack on the windows and I shift my hair over my right shoulder. I begin to strain the water from my long platinum hair, a slow process. As I do so, I look around wearily at the Pokémon center. It seems fairly standard, the red, blue and white walls and the yellow tiles floor. Behind me was a sitting area of sorts with couches, chairs, and tables. In the center is the usual Pokémon healing station usually manned by Nurse Joy or one of her sisters. A wide screen displayed some weather data from the region on the sides but was obviously meant for medical data as the middle was empty save for 6 outlined blocks. The weird thing was, nobody was here. There was no Nurse Joy, no trainers, and no talkative tourists or old folks. It was creepy and sent spiders down my spine. I grab the chair and haul myself up, my bones creaking and muscles stretching painfully. I look out the window and watch the heavy rain tear through the trees and unto the river across the path. There was no surviving outside in a night like this when I’m in such a terrible condition.

            I decide to look around the center and get my bearings. I found I couldn’t start up the PC required to heal Pokémon as it needed some password that I didn’t find and no handy sticky note was available with a friendly reminder. I noticed a staircase leading down into the basement in the corner. The railings and lighting would lead me to believe that the basement is public. I tried some of the doorknobs behind the central medical booth but they were all locked so I ventured down into the basement. I carefully stepped down the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible, and looked around. The basement was as abandoned and empty as the floor above, with more sitting arrangements and long couches and benches lining the walls. I found another problem to add to my ever-growing list. It was getting cold. Maybe I didn’t notice it at first but the Pokémon center seemed to be getting colder by the minute. I at least hoped so. If it was me who was getting colder then that would be a much more terrifying issue. I quickly climbed back up the stairs and happily found the above floor to be slightly warmer. I went back over to my bag and flipped the latches and unzipped it. Inside the waterproof fabric were nestled all my poke balls inside the folds of my extra clothes. I pulled them out, an extra tank top and pair of short shorts. Not particularly useful for dealing with the cold but they were lightweight. I quickly yanked my soaked shirt over my head and pulled my shorts off. My underwear was equally soaked and I ended up quickly taking my bra and panties off to swap them for my dry clothes. Though my skin was still wet, the warmer and dry clothes definitely helped bring my temperature under control. I lifted my shirt and looked at my wounds. They were old and had until now been covered up by bandages and rags but with my newly acquired scratches, cuts, and bruises I was afraid they might open up again. They stung painfully but I pushed the pain out of my mind. I looked at the couches and shivered a little. Maybe there is a blanket or something else to cover myself with. No. I didn’t see anything when I peaked over the counter so there’s no point now.

            I grabbed my bag and shook it a little to get off the last drops of water and noticed one of the poke balls shaking. I lift it to my face and peer at the little Pokémon inside. My ninetails growls at me, sensing my danger.

            “You’re too hurt and tired to safely come out. You’re better off in there where it’s nice and safe.”

            I put the poke ball back and lie down on couch. The material is ice cold but warms slowly to my skin. As I begin to feel sleepy and let my weariness take over, I hear a crash behind the doors near the booth. I sit up immediately and watch the doors. Thunder crashes behind me. I gulp and get up slowly, one hand over my chest protectively holding my heirloom necklace. I approach the door to the left of the booth and lift my hand to the doorknob. My z ring and megastone bracelet rattle together. I feel my heartbeat spike as I see the doorknob turn on its own.

            “Aghhhhhhhh!”

            I recoil my hand from the opening door and step backwards only to stop in awe at the figure that steps out.

            “Oh I’m sorry…I didn’t see you there. Did I scare you miss?”

            The soft voiced woman who stepped out was at least a foot up on me, had long pink hair tied in a ponytail and had bangs swept across her face, covering one of her crystal blue eyes. She looked at me worriedly, pouting slightly with her full red lips. I shook my head.

            “I see. Well I’m sorry for forgetting to put up a sign or note that said I was in the back. You must have been creeped out.”

            I tried to keep my voice steady but something about this nurse was making me nervous, “I was just a little…confused. Listen, I…I need to get my Pokémon healed.”

            She snaps her long fingers, nails coated in luxurious amethyst polish, “Oh course! We should get those looked at as soon as possible.”

            She spots the poke balls in my bag over my shoulder and makes to move past me. I back off to allow her past me when my leg explodes in pain. I gasp before I can stop myself and grab my leg, barely staying on my feet. I look up to find the nurse staring straight into my eyes, blatant worry filling them along with something I can’t quite place. I didn’t notice but she had grabbed my hand to stabilize me and I felt my cheeks heat up as she moved closer. I slipped my hand out of her grasp and she reached out towards me. I backed away, more carefully this time so as not to trigger whatever was wrong with my leg.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “No-nothing. I’m fine. My Pokémon need help.”

            “Sorry dearie but you first. What happened?”

            She began moving towards me with a different aura surrounding her. It scared me and I kept backing away.

            Her voice sent chills across my skin, “Let’s seeeee. Scratches, bruises, cuts, and what seemed to be some sort of more serious wound in your leg. Let me have a look. If it’s nothing like you say then I’ll move to your Pokémon and you can leave when the storm clears.”

            “I told you. I’m fine. I don’t need some Pokémon nurse to give me a checkup.”

            She frowned, “I am perfectly qualified to treat humans and Pokémon in any practical medical procedure. Sure I won’t be doing intensive surgeries but I’m sure any wounds you have sustained I will be able to treat.”

            She leapt forward a little catching me off guard and forcing me to move the same distance when I felt my foot hit the side of a chair. I toppled over the arm and unto the cushion. My head fell on the other arm and the weight of my body dragged my down into the chair, trapping me. The nurse quickly put her knee up between my legs and leaned over me, further preventing me from escaping. She lifted my right leg, running her soft and light fingertips over my scratched skin. I shut my eyes and clamped my teeth down as the ticklish and strangely pleasant sensation flooded my body.

            The nurse murmured to herself as she looked over my leg, pulling my shoes from my feet, “Light scarring, burns, lacerations, and minor bruising here and there,” she switched to my other leg and removed that shoe too, “Less recent scratches but major bruising on the thigh.”

            She suddenly stops moving her fingers and talking and I open my eyes and peer between my fingers. She is looking at me strangely, her eyes twinkle, and she slides her knee down into the chair, landing right between my legs. Her other leg straddles my left leg and I feel the warmth of her body pushing down on me. She leans in closer, her D cup breasts hanging before my face. As she leans down, her knee pushes into my crotch causing me to gasp. She smiles and reaches towards my face. I reach to grab her hand but she quickly catches me by the wrist.

            “What are you doing? Let me go.”

            She giggles, “When I’ve found such a fantastic catch? Not a chance.”

            She ran her hand along my side, lightly pulling at my thin tank top and I desperately look around for something to save me. I spy my bag on the table and strain to reach it. She doesn’t seem to notice as she plays with my shirt some more and touches noses with me. I feel the brush of the fabric and I yank my bag towards me, covering my face with it.

            “H-h-here. Heal my Pokémon please. They’re very hurt and weak.”

            “Just like you I see. Very well beautiful, I’ll take care of these. We can continue this later.”

            She closes her eyes and smiles brightly like nothing that she was doing happened. She quickly pulls herself up and takes my bag over to the counter, setting up the poke balls in healing units. I exhale and feel my forehead and cheeks. They’re burning up. My heart is pounding in my chest and I slowly get up, looking over at the now busily working cheerful nurse. What the fuck was that about? Judging by the screen all my Pokémon are being healed so I get up and walk over. She doesn’t turn around from looking at the screen and just stands there.

            “My my…a champion in multiple regions. I’m impressed.”

            She turns around and she’s holding my trainer ID. I reach to grab it but she spins out of my grasp.

            “Let’s see….Kanto, Unova, Kalos, Alola, and Hoenn. That’s quite the resume. Are you one of those professors helpers trying to complete the pokedex?”

            “No. I gave away my pokedex to some kid a long time ago. I don’t need it. Now give it back.”

            “So why are you traveling around? This region is quite out of the way and still very dangerous. What brings you out here?”

            “Beating the elite four and gym leaders.”

            “That’s nice. If only we had those here. Why are you really here?”

            She shakes my ID at me, “I’m err looking for someone.”

            “Girlfriend perhaps?”

            My cheeks get hot, “NO!”

            “Oh my I touched something didn’t I? I wish I touched more of you. Well no matter. I guess you can have this back. Your picture is very cute by the way.”

            She places the ID on the counter and slides it towards me. I should have seen it coming but I was so tired I didn’t. As soon as I touched the ID she reached over and grabbed my arms. Before I knew what was happening I was lying on my back on the counter. My back ached from the hard landing but when I opened my eyes, crystal blue ones looked back, sparkling.

            “You’re adorable you know that?”

            “I’m not!”

            “Oh right you must be a tough and hardened ace trainer. My apologies.”

            Before I can speak she silences me with a kiss on my lips. The softness crashes into me and her tongue separates my lips, hungrily exploring my mouth. I try to shove her off, anything to end this nightmare, but she had my hands pinned down. Her free hand caresses my body, stroking my skin, and rubbing my breasts. I feel heat flood my body. No. I don’t want this. I break away from the kiss and yell for help, my voice growing hoarse before she kisses me again. I hear a strange rumbling then a bloodcurdling screech and suddenly I’m freed from the nurse’s grasp.

Whatever force was used to remove the woman also dragged me over the side of the counter and I fell a heap and dragged myself into a sitting position. I open my eyes and see a 6-foot Pokémon in silver armor holding the nurse in its claws almost 2 feet off the ground. Part of me wants to cheer or smile at the small victory but I realize what’s happening and clear my throat hastily.

            “Golisopod…stop. Put her down. We’re people now. We aren’t monsters anymore.”

            The choking breaths of the nurse disappear, as my eyesight gets blurry. Something happened during my fall and pain fills my body. I cough as it gets harder to breathe and I can feel a liquid drip from my mouth.


	2. Bandages and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay both of them are still alive but mornings coming and things aren't going to be this quiet for long.

I wake and sit up, instantly regretting it as my vision gets blurry and a headache starts up. I feel arms grab me from behind and I immediately try to break free but the arms are loose and help me keep my balance instead of trying to restrain or break me. I stop resisting and allow the person to help spin me around until there is something behind me to lean against. Slowly I feel my headache fading and I open my eyes a bit to see the concerned nurse from earlier.

            “Oh good. I thought you might never wake up. How do you feel?”

            “Like shit. What’d you do?”

            “Well though it didn’t look like it, you had some horribly severe injuries. Not to mention the various toxins coursing through your body. How did you survive? I had to give you a full cleanse of your system along with plenty of salves, and other medications. Fresh bandages as well.”

            I looked down and indeed there were fresh white neat bandages wrapping my body and…nothing else, “Where are my clothes? I’m completely naked.”

            I covered my breasts with my hands and squeezed my legs together, “Believe me I know. Your clothes are drying from after I washed them. I’m sure that whatever you’re running from would appreciate the blood stains so I removed them.”

            She suddenly seemed guilty and looked away, “And I’m…I’m sorry about earlier. I don’t know what came over me. When I saw you in your shorts and nearly see through tank top I don’t know what happened. You can report this or tell the police. Do whatever you want. I don’t deserve to be a nurse.”

            I felt bad. I don’t know why. She had assaulted me in the first place but here she was saving my life. I looked around and made out the various shapes of sleeping Pokémon around the intensive care section and some out the door to the main lobby before my eyes fell on the red marks across her neck.

            “Are those my Pokémon?”

            “Yes” she sniffed, “I let them out to explain to them that I was going to try to save your life and to trust me for just tonight. They all seemed to though golisopod is still over there watching me.”

            I looked around at the happily sleeping Pokémon and the half asleep bug titan with one eye open, “That’s kind of you. They would have been terrified if I wasn’t there to comfort them.”

            “I’m not kind. I took advantage of a girl who was wounded, weak, and running away from something.”

            “How do you know I’m running?”

            “If not for your strange wounds and afflictions then your tattoos.”

            I immediately looked over my shoulder, catching a glimpse of the top of my set of tattoos, “You were in all of those teams? I’ve only heard stories of them on the news. Are you as…horrible as they were? Are you a criminal? Did you steal those Pokémon?”

            I looked away, “I didn’t steal those. I caught them all. As for me, I was horrible. I was angry. I hurt, stole, broke, ruined, and created chaos. I was consumed with hate for the world. There isn’t anything in the world I wouldn’t give to forget all that I did.”

            She reaches up and touches my leg but despite my nakedness it doesn’t feel sexual, “Why did you join all of those teams though? Team Rocket was the only one I could recognize but I know I’ve seen the others before.”

            “Team rocket, aqua, magma, galactic, dim sun, plasma, flare, and skull. It all started with team rocket. It gave me things I’ve never had. A family, a goal, a purpose, a…a father. After that, it was all just desperate searching for the things I craved and that which I found in team rocket. After it’s dissolution, I had nothing left.”

            “That’s horrible! I never believed that someone could be so hurt. I’m so sorry.”

            I look at the clock and point at a TV screen hanging at the front of the medical ward, “Turn it on. National news usually plays around now.”

            She quickly locates the remote and flicks the screen on. The words that come after the little jingle of the news company sting more then they should.

            _This is breaking news. Make sure to be on the alert for a girl with white hair, yellow eyes, and pale skin. Report any sightings of this person to the nearest gym leader, government official, elite four, or police station. This person has numerous criminal connections and is believed to be connected with murders, thefts, break ins, arson, and other criminal activities around the regions. She had been confirmed to belong to multiple criminal gangs though she has never been caught. Do not attempt to battle this trainer as she has beaten multiple elite four championships though she has never stuck around to defend the titles. She has been seen with many different Pokémon but her usual starters may consist of a Skarmory, Umbreon, Ninetails, Blaziken, Absol, or Munchlax. This individual must be caught at all costs as they are a danger to peaceful life as we know it. We will continue to update you on the search as reports come in. We have already received a report that all elite four members, champions, gym leaders, and professors are out looking and have paused their respective operations until she is found. Rest assured, she will be caught and punished for what she has done._

The jingle sounded and the news switched to Pokémon sightings and weather reports. Neither of us said a word and the thunder outside boomed and the shudders clacked together in the lobby.

            “I should leave before someone comes.”

            “Nonsense. You’re too hurt to be outside in the storm. Wait until morning at the least but… I don’t think you’ll be fine to go then either.”

            “Will the storm be out by morning?”

            “That’s one of the defining aspects of the Ombron region. At night is when the strong Pokémon come out, the storms rise, and the region becomes treacherous. At day however, the region is one of the most peaceful and calm you’ll ever find. We’re in the night season so the night is longer and the day shorter which means we still have an hour or so until day.”

            “What’ll change during the day?”

            “Well for one, trainers will start to come in. This is one of the more popular ones so we’ll have plenty of visitors. It’ll be fun.”

            I think about how many will try to battle me once they see my white hair. I’m going to leave earlier whether she knows it or not.

            As if sensing my thoughts, “We could hide you. I’ll say you’re one of my helpers, a trainer from another region. They’ll love you and your Pokémon. Just keep the ones mentioned in their poke balls and in your bag. I’ll get you some clothes since people leave stuff here every so often. Hang tight, I’ll be back.”

            She hurries off before I can argue and quickly returns with a bundle of multicolored garments in her arms. She plunks them down and starts sifting through them. She eyes me for a second and digs for another minute, coming up with a smaller bundle.

            “Here. These will suit you, especially for someone looking to be undercover. Besides, who’s going to find you anyways?”

            “I got here by cruise liner but some of the trainers onboard recognized me and I had to jump ship in the middle of the storm. I’m sure they’ll report me in the morning and plenty of trainers will come around.”

            “Hmmmmm. Well all the more reason to get dressed so here. Turn around and I’ll dress you.”

            “I can dress myself perfectly well thank you.”

            “As your nurse I’m ordering you to humor me as I’d like to see you do as little as possible. Now turn.”

            After a minute under her piercing gaze I give in and turn around painfully. My dried bra gets looped over my breasts and hooked comfortably though not without new blood getting pumped to my cheeks. A white hoodie gets pulled over my head next. She pulls me around to face her and I clench my legs together in embarrassment. She doesn’t pay me any mind as she loops my panties through my legs and pulls them towards my womanhood. She slides them the whole way and makes sure they’re snug at my hips before smiling at me and picking up a pair of white short shorts and doing the same with them.

            “There. Was that so bad?”

            “Other then the fact that you practically violated me again, no.”

            “Just helping you get dressed dear. Now you should take this.”

            She hands me a metal walking stick of sorts, fashioned into more of a cane with a curling top that wraps around your hand.

            “Why? I’m not an old woman.”

            “It would make me feel better if you have something to support yourself better in case your leg gives out as it sustained some considerable damage. At the least take it around with you. It’ll help, I promise.”

            I sighed and took the cane, wrapping my left hand in it as I slid over the edge. I misjudged the distance to the floor and floundered about in the air as I fell down, landing square on the lap of the nurse whom had taken a seat in a chair next to the bed. My face, now only inches from hers, began to burn with a horrible blush as I looked at her soft clear skin, silky hair, and enchanting eyes. She giggled and put her hand up to hold my face.

            “My titles Nurse Joy but my first names Lucia which is what you can call me.”

            I looked away, murmuring, “Dusk. You can call me Dusk.”

            She giggled more, “Cute name.”

            “Can you help me up?”

            “Aww I was just starting to enjoy it. All good things must come to an end I guess.”

            She helped me off her lap and led me out to the lobby where I could just see morning’s light breaking over the tall trees. I quickly returned the Pokémon mentioned on the news while letting the others know that they could stretch out as long as they stayed in the area. I noticed Lucia messing around behind the counter so I went over and hoisted myself unto the counter, swinging my legs a little.

            She spoke behind her back as she messed around with some cords, “How’s the pain?”

            “Manageable. Will I have to do anything if people show up?”

            “Not a thing. Smile and chat if need be. I’ve been fine all this time on my own so I won’t suddenly need help anytime soon. If something comes up I’ll tell you though.”

            “What about my eyes?”

            “Hmmmm? They’re quite pretty.”

            “No, I mean…yellow isn’t a common color. What do I do if they notice?”

            “Right. If we had a lens case then this would be easy but we don’t. Perhaps you could keep your eyes shut and pretend you’re blind. Don’t you villain types usually wear sunglasses?”

            “Not me. I hate the things.”

            “Speaking of which, how did they find out about all your activities? I mean surely they didn’t just ask around with the other leaders?”

            “No. I was usually admin level with most of them so most people knew me but they didn’t know anything more then my face and to either give or take orders. No, it was the leaders who gave me away. They all kept files and records of their members and since my name and data showed in all of them, once the police recovered them, I was instantly a major target. International police have been after me ever since but it’s only gotten big recently.”

            “And how did you even switch from one team to the other? Didn’t most of them hate each other?”

            “Yeah, but even criminals have respect for one another I guess. Gio-my boss in team rocket alerted other criminal groups of my availability and strength before he disappeared and destroyed team rocket. From there it was fairly smooth transitions from one team hell bent on different legendary Pokémon and taking over the world to another.”

            “Was he important to you, the team rocket boss I mean.”

            “He took me in when I was all alone and weak and made me strong. He was the father I never had. Not the best I could have had but he did his best for me.”

            “What happened to your real family?’

            I grit my teeth as painful memories flooded my head and I did my best to shake them away. Lucia immediately covers her mouth and takes my hand.

            “I’m sorry. I asked absentmindedly. I didn’t even consider that those would be horrible memories.”

            “No…it’s fine. It’s not like I ever got to know them. All I know is that my mom disappeared when I was very young and my dad joined the war soon afterwards to deal with it. I never saw them again but my grandparents took me in. They always fought and argued. I hated it. So one day I took my bag, pokemon, and some money and left. They didn’t try to get me back so I kept going.“

            “I’m sorry about that. I’ve only ever heard horrible stories about the war. I’m only glad that it won’t happen ever again.”

            Just then the door dinged and we both looked to the door to see a young pair of trainers escorted by an older man looking into his late sixties early seventies. He smiled and the two young teens waved at us.

            “Just stopping in to make sure everything’s alright Miss Joy. Anything need fixing after the storm?”

            Lucia switched into her hyper friendly and cheery demeanor, “Good morning Mr. Shulta. The center survived another storm perfectly well. Unless you saw anything on the outside, everything’s well. How’s the family?”

            “Oh good good. I decided to take the kids out for a walk to help them on their journey they want to take. And my my isn’t the center crowded with Pokémon today. And good day to you missy.”

            The kind faced, white haired old man doffed his straw hat at me and I nodded and smiled in response, “Yes these are my Pokémon. They are all quite friendly so if you would like to pet them, you may.”

            As if in response, my Zebstrika trotted up and nuzzled the teen boy who jumped at the touch. Zebstrika whinnied and shook his head and the boy carefully touched the Pokémon’s forehead.

            I smiled, “It’s nice and soft isn’t it. As spiky as she looks, Zebstrika’s mane is one of the softest things in the world.”

            The girl seemed to be much more outgoing and threw her arms around the zebra Pokémon’s neck, resulting in the Pokémon to nuzzle her head. The man winked at me before herding the two children off, “Careful on the roads today. Lot’s of strong trainers about and they’re mostly foreign by the looks of them.”

            The doors dinged and the group exited and I turned to Lucia who had a bemused expression on her face, “He knew!”

            “Yes, I reckon he did. Old man Shulta used to be an elite 4 member as well as a gym leader and a police captain. His son was a notorious Pokémon thief for a while before he changed. I’m sure nothing gets by him. Anyways, he won’t tell anyone unless you do something bad. If he thought you were bad though he would have called you out on the spot. No worries with him.”

            I felt not at all reassured that the first person I had met recognized me but I nodded anyways, “I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew is it hard to not write smut at this point but i have some decency left. as to how dusk could be a part to all of those teams..............dont worry about it cause i tell myself not to. just imagine that they all happened one after the other.


	3. Beasts of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some familiar faces be looming, trouble starts brewing, and blood starts spewing
> 
>  
> 
> why'd i write that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hau is bae btw

            The morning progressed into midday with more and more trainers traveling by, chatting battling, laughing, and having a good time on their separate journeys. Mostly trainers ignored me on the counter until one specific trainer waltzed up and handed Lucia his Pokémon to be healed. He leaned on the counter and looked right at me, smiling. He wore a floral tank top and ragged shorts, which showed off his dark, skin, eyes, and hair tied into a man bun of sorts.

            “How are you doing on this fine day miss?”

            “Hmm? Oh I’m doing okay. How are you-”

            He snapped his fingers and winked at me, “Names Hau but you can call me anyti-”

            Just then a girl of similar height grabbed him by the arm along with the poke balls of his healed Pokémon, slinging them into his bag, “Alright that’s enough Hau. We have serious work to do and flirting with trainers is not helping.”

            “Aww but I was just trying to make friendly conversation with an agreeable looking person. I swear!”

            I smiled as I watched them rejoin a group of trainers when I noticed something familiar. I squinted my eyes at the group and as soon as the boy Hau moved, I saw her. Short brown hair, small plumed red hat, green shorts, and a watermelon bag. And next to her was the boy too. I cursed in my head. The last region I had been seen in was Alola so it figures that the champions would get here first. I didn’t really pick them out to be my typical dogged pursuers though but more as the types to relax on beach chairs and so surfing. I had heard they were strong though.

            A tension on my shorts, “Ummm ex-excuse me miss.”

            I look down to see a toddler tugging at my pockets, “Are all these big Pokémon yours?”

            “Yes they are. Did one of them cause any trouble?”

            “No but my brother said they would bit my hand off if I pet them so I got scared. Will they bite my hand off miss?”

            I push off the counter and scoop up the toddler and sit them, piggybacking, on my shoulders, “No they won’t do that. Which one did your brother say would bite you? Let’s go prove him wrong.”

            I followed the toddlers pointing towards a sunny portion of the lobby where my Braviary was pruning its feathers. It raised its head as I approached and made a cute chirping sound.

            I approached her and laid my hand on the great birds head, smoothing the feathers, “See look it’s not so bad. Just be gentle and kind and the Pokémon will love you for it. Don’t be rough and even if you were, she’d only bump you a little.”

            I put the toddler down, “Go show all your friends how brave you are and tell them how to do it. Can you do this? This is a very important mission.”

            The toddler made a little salute, puffing out her chest, “Ima make sure nobody makes birdie sad.”

            “That’s the spirit soldier.”

            With that she ran off and I could see her having excited conversations with many groups of little kids. I turned and retuned to my seat on the counter and I felt a hand run up my spine and I yelped a little and spun on Lucia who was suppressing laughter.

            “Look at you. Already a hit with the kids and I didn’t even have to tell you to go play with them.”

            “Just don’t want them upsetting my Pokémon. That would be a disaster.”

            “You can’t fool me. I saw how you played that child’s heart like a harp and made her sing like a songbird. You made her feel like queen of the world and you didn’t even give her anything. You know how attractive people are who are good with children.”

            “Don’t take this any farther then you have to please.”

            “Fine. Just saying you’re cute.”

            “What?”

            “Shhhh. Trouble at 12 o’clock.”

            I turn to see a new group of trainers arrive in the courtyard outside the center. Sadly almost all of them I can identify. Two wear the iconic red, yellow, and black outfits of Pokémon rangers, one wears the white suit of an Aether Foundation Employee, and last two wear a trench coat and fedora and jeans and t-shirt respectively.

            Suddenly I become aware of a tall figure standing now very close to me and I look up. Green hair billows out from behind the kind faced man as he stares down at me. I follow his body down from his white button up, black undershirt, planet like necklace, brown slacks, and green shoes. Then I spied his rubix cube like golden trinket hanging from his belt and looked back up quickly, swallowing.

            “S-s-sir. What brings you here?”

            The man sighs and motions for me to follow him, “One of your Pokémon was acting unusual. Come with me and I’ll show you.”

            I got off the counter and followed him into one of the corners where my Samurott lay, sleeping soundly, away from the groups of trainers. It was obvious that my trusted Pokémon had done nothing and that this was just him getting me alone. I turned to him and he quickly grabbed my arm and swung me softly against the wall, leaning against the wall and putting his face very close to mine.

            N smiled, “You used to be in Team Plasma didn’t you?”

            I shook a little at his closeness, “Ye-yesir. Only the first one though cause after Ghetsis changed everything I couldn’t stand to be in it anymore. He sent his shadows after me though.”

            “Did he? I must apologize for him then. That was truly despicable. You were the one admin I never met. You were always battling police and keeping them away from us.”

            “I followed Team Plasma because of you sir. But what brings you here now. And why are you so close?”

            He nodded to the door as a ding sounded out and a pair of men walked in, “International police got your bio and pictures from the sages. I thought I recognized you but they must certainly would have.”

            One wore a long brown trench coat and I instantly recognized him as Agent Looker, while the other was less familiar but wore a clean suit and seemed much younger. He looked our way but quickly looked off in another direction, whistling to himself. N grinned, “See? It looks like we’re kissing. Most people feel awkward looking at people doing that.”

            My face got red, “Wha-what? Why’d you help me though? You know what I’ve done. I would think the reformed prince would like to see me in jail.”

            He shook his head and pushed away from the wall after watching the two men leave after questioning the nurse, “I spoke to your Pokémon, a skill I’ve heard you have as well. They love you. They love being your Pokémon. You aren’t a monster. I think you’ve changed. Now if you get caught, that won’t stand for much granted my past.”

            “I see. Thank you sir. I wish I had actually met you while still being part of Team Plasma.”

            He smiled sweetly, “Lot’s of champions here in this region today. All foreign. You dictate the first impression. Remember that.”

            He turned and left. Nothing more. I stood their dumbfounded when I felt a smooth surface press up against my hand. Samurott had woken up and was using my hand to itch its head. I smiled and scratched it, causing it to lower its head and go back to sleep.  I looked out the window and returned to my seat on the counter, this time facing mostly away from the door. Lucia greeted me and began undoing some of the bandages, causing me to blush instantly.

            “Still sensitive I see. Needs to be done.”

            “I wish you had more nurses here.”

            “What and lose my chance to run my hands over your leg. Not a chance.”

            “I hate you.”

            “Alright beautiful.”

            Outside there seemed to be a big group forming around some of the farther picnic tables of all the stronger trainers led by Looker, probably to hunt the murderer on the loose, me. I looked at the time and began collecting my Pokémon, returning them to their balls. As I hobbled about with my cane, taking the doctors orders and using it as much as possible, I noticed a shaking of some trees in the distance. I remembered Lucia saying how strong Pokémon came out at night and wondered what it might be. I had just returned my Milotic and placed all my poke balls snuggly in my bag next to my now dried clothes and other trainer essentials when a young boy ran up to me, breathing heavily.

            “Ty-tum in the-forst hefell-andshe-wentback.”

            “Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down and breathe. What happened? Someone’s in the forest and fell?”

            He took a couple massive gasps for air, “We were out in the forest training when my friend dared his sister to go into the cave where we were told not to go and she didn’t want to do it but he called her a sissy baby and she just walked in. Next thing we knew a big Pokémon came charging out after her. I saw it in picture books once so I know it’s called a Tyrantrum. This one was even bigger then the book says they were. We started running but he tripped and his sister went back to get him. I kept going to get help. Are they going to die?”

            I felt a panic take hold of my heart, “Nobodies going to die today if I can help it. Lead me there. I’ll save your friends.”

            He grabbed my hand and took off. We cleared the picnic area and ran into the forest towards where I had seen the trees shake. We leapt over roots and cleared small streams until we reached a dark clearing with a single beam of light in the middle. The forest had grown older and darker as we had run, so much so that I couldn’t even tell that it was day out. At the far end of the overgrown clearing, the mouth of a cave was visible. A roar shook me from where I had stood on the roots and I slid down and looked for the source of the cry. There. Across from where we stood was a massive dinosaur like titan ripping at the roots of some ancient oak tree. This was no Tyrantrum I had ever seen however as this one was navy blue and was, as the kid said, much much taller then the others. As the beast tore a root from the tree I heard a cry from below the tree. A human screech of fear. I quickly retied my bag around my back so that it would not loosen or fall off.

            I yelled at the boy, “Go around the other side of the tree and the moment it gets distracted, get down there and take them back to the center. Understand?”

            The boy nodded vigorously and ran off into the forest. I swung my cane in my hand and made my way out to the beam of sunlight. I whistled the entire way hoping that that alone would redirect the beast’s fury. I couldn’t have a Pokémon battle here, I figured, as the battle would certainly harm the children. I kicked a rock and lifted it into my hands, chucking it like a baseball at the enraged Pokémon. It spun instantly, its eyes glowing red with hatred. I smiled and whirled my metal stick.

            “That’s right. You’re angry. Come fight me. I’m dangerous.”

            The Pokémon growled and turned and began to approach me, “Yes. You’re upset. Someone woke you up in broad daylight. We’re very sorry about that. It won’t happen again.”

            It leveled its head at me, bringing its reptilian eyes level with mine, “Now! Get them and run back to the Pokémon center. Don’t look back no matter what!”

            The kid slid down the roots and reached into the torn hollow, pulling the terrified forms of his friends away and leading them swiftly off into the forest. The Pokémon turned to watch them but I swung my cane, landing a glancing blow across its nose. It howled bloodcurdlingly and charged me. I danced around its ankles, dodging its fearsome jaw and rock hard tail. I used the cane to prod and push the Pokémon off balance whenever I could but I found my body to be in no condition to go up against the legendary beast. It makes a sudden spin and drives its head towards me. I spin my cane and catch it in the nose, stopping the brunt of the force, though it still smashes me into a tree. I grit my teeth and I feel the metal cane begin to bend under the pressure. I slip underneath the titans jaw and roll away as it thrashes about searching for me. I back off and slowly circle the tyrannosaurus Pokémon, watching its eyes as they look back. Even in its massiveness, fighting a Pokémon is not unlike fighting a person. Even skilled opponents will look where they will move before they do. The beast’s eyes darted to my left and I sidestepped the swung tail as it crashed into a tree trunk, smashing I to shards. It charged me with its head next and I leapt unto its head, grabbing at the spike like horns for a grip. It spun and whirled but I held on.

            “Why are you so angry? Why are you so bloodthirsty? I didn’t wrong you? It was just children? Surely you’ve at least been a curious child before?”

            The eyes glowed and I felt myself seemingly slip away for a second. Visions of fire and dancing blades filled my sight. The forest burning, running through a smoke choked plain, the blur of arrows, the flash of a silver blade, a crescent of red, a last pained cry, and…the crying of a lonely beast.

            I look into the eyes of the Pokémon and see a huge scar across its left eye, nearly invisible with age, “You lost it all. You too ran away from everything that cared about you.”

            I loosened my grip and the Pokémon threw me off into the forest, climbing the roots to face me again. I readied myself, raising my cane. I too won’t lose ever again. The beast charged and I leapt behind a tree, striking at their thigh. They roared, sending me covering my ears, and pursued me again. The eyes of the Pokémon were different. There was no fear or anger in them now, only pure passion, and pure spirit. They caught me with a horn and swung their head in a huge circle, sending me flying through the air. The branches and leaves did little to slow my descent. I landed, tumbling, on a grassy hill overlooking a river. Across it I could see the Pokémon center and rest area full of trainers. I pulled myself to my feet as another roar resounded from the forest. The blue Tyrantrum crashed out of the forest, knocking down two trees in his path. He stalked to the rivers edge and faced me. His eyes met mine, unblinking. I smirked at him and raised my cane, parallel with the ground. The Pokémon pawed the ground like a Tauros might do before a charge. I could hear the faded voices across the river, distressed and excited. The ground was ripped up as the beast bore down on me, launching towards me like a train. I braced myself right before the impact and even still, my feet could find no traction worthy of the hulking creature whose horns were caught on my cane. The ground became rockier and I put all of my might into pushing back, managing to stop the beast in a battle of strength. My arms shook and my breathing became tense and ragged but I didn’t break eye contact with the hulking Pokémon. The cane slowly bent and deformed under the force but I didn’t budge. The red eyes became slits before closing all together. The Pokémon then whipped his head sideways, launching me once more. I felt the wind fly through my hair, blowing my hood from my head. I flew over the river, landing painfully on a picnic table and sliding off into a heap, my cane landing snapped in front of me. Another roar echoed from the forest and I could make out the Pokémon making its way back into the forest.

            “Woah. That…Was…Awesome.”

            Two pairs of hands helped pull me to my feet and steadied me as I shook my dizziness away. It was Hau and the female Alolan champion. I brushed myself off before looking around me. It seemed the appearance of the rare colored Pokémon had set the group of my pursuers talking and arguing enough that they didn’t even notice me. I bowed my head quickly to the two trainers before looking up again.

            “Wait are you…?”

            I quickly looked down and realized how torn my hoodie had become, the hood section being shredded completely, revealing my long white hair. I looked up at Hau and shook myself out of his steadying grasp.

            He and the girl seemed dumbfounded and just stood their, putting two and two together when one of the Pokémon rangers yelled out, “Stop right there!”

            As the entire population of the area followed the tall rangers pointed finger and found me, I decided to take my leave. I turned and ran, leaping off a picnic table over Agent Looker who grabbed hold of my arm when I landed in front of him.

            “Stop resisting! This will only make it worse for you!”

            I swiftly twisted my hand out of his grasp, “I’m being charged with murder. Do you think I’d care about resisting arrest at this point.”

            I sprinted past groups of huddled trainers, suddenly terrified of my existence, and heard the sound of feet behind me. I pushed myself further, feeling pain explode in my chest. I spin around the side of the center and skid to a stop. In front of me stands Lucia, looking like she’s on the verge of tears. She reaches up and runs her finger along my lips, drawing away with her fingers stained red.

            “Nurse! Get away from her you monster!”

            I cough and blood drips from my mouth only for me to wipe it away on my sleeve, and push past the nurse, whispering to her as I pass.

            “I’m sorry.”

            I run into the dark forest and while my pursuers attempt to follow, they quickly realize that I was much more prepared and physically able then they.

 


End file.
